


These Nights

by Shaderose



Series: Parksborn Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Drabble, First Kiss, Flirting, Gay Harry Osborn, Gay Panic, Gay Peter Parker, Harry doesnt mind, Kissing, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, cheetos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Peter has a Gay Panic moment and calls Harry hot. Kissing ensues
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parksborn Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955719
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	These Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little drabble on tumblr in like, fifteen minutes, but am kinda proud of it? So I'm moving it over here for yall to enjoy! Soooo hope you enjoy!! 💗

"Hey, Har?"

"Hmm?" The boy sat beside him, stuffing his face with cheetos pries his eyes away from the TV to glance at him quizzitive, with orange dusted cheeks to match his flaming red locks, thrown back haphazardly on his head, his darker raised eyebrow.

Harry Osborn was a lot of things, and beautiful was definitely one of them, even while he was covered in crumbs and sprawled out on his couch while wearing pjs with holes in them ( _Peter's_ pjs with holes in them, mind you, but the point still stands). In fact, Peter thinks he looks more amazing like this, more real and palpable, more like Harry than the stuffy suits and sparkling grin he always seems to wear during the day, for the cameras and the buisnessmen he works with on a daily basis (though he does look damn good in a suit, if Peter were to say so himself).

He looks so perfect, in this moment, that Peter- instead of asking what movie he wanted to watch next, the movie they had on near its ending- blurts out in his moment of Gay Panic™️, his eyes widening and cheeks flushing the minute the words are out of his mouth, "God, you're so hot."

Smooth, Parker. Real smooth. That's totally how you wanna tell your best friend of twelve years that you have a huge, ginormous, humongous crush on him. By calling him hot. Yup. A+ on that front.

Harry, reasonably, starts to sputter, coughing up his last cheeto into his dust covered hands, his face flaming to match his hair (and highlighting his freckles, which look like galaxies and are _all over him_ , but thats not important right now). Peter just continues to stare at him, gawking, not knowing what to do or what to say, his brain Unhelpful as it just repeats, over and over, shit shit _shit shit shit-_

"What?!?" He wheezes out as he gets his breathing under control, his (beautiful blue eyes, like summers days spent out at the Osborn cabin, like the lake right off of the deck, calm and smooth) eyes owlish as he blinks at Peter repeatedly, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, like he couldn't believe what he was _hearing._ Peter doesn't respond, just opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, gaping like a fish out of water, until a strange thing swirls in Harrys gaze, until his features smooth and furrow. "Did you- do you mean that?"

He sounds _shy_ (and Peter never thought he'd see the day, Harry Osborn, _shy_ ), timid, bashful in a way that sends Peter reeling, makes him breathless, and then he's nodding, and God he really needs to get control of himself, why can he not think around this beautiful boy, why must he be this way _wait why is he leaning forward oh my god-_

And then they're kissing. _They're kissing_ , and now Peter definitely can't think, can't breathe, all of his brain cells (or lack there of) focused solely on leaning forward, on slotting their lips together and moving them once, twice, three times, and on this feeling of _oh my God oh my God_ before they slowly, slowly pull away.

Peter is gaping again. Peter knows it, because Harry chuckles, quietly, before placing his hand under Peter's grin and gently, gently closing it. "That okay?" He murmurs softly, looking worried now, like he crossed a line or messed up a boundary, and then Peter is stumbling over himself to reassure,

"No! I mean, yes, yes, fuck yes, that was- amazing and perfect and beautiful and I wanna do it again, can we do it again? I want- I cant-" He closes his mouth with a click. Bumbling fool, he is. A fumbling mess, God he is so gay, why can't he just-

Harry just chuckles again, and presses another, longer, lingering kiss to his lips, effectively shutting up Peter's mind and his rambles.

At least Harry doesn't seem to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :))


End file.
